The Runaway
by Berrie Salamander
Summary: Lysander attempts to run away, with a little 'help' from Lily.


Hi! Thanks for all the reviews for my one-shots! This is the turn of Lysander, and the next story will be about Roxanne.

The Runaway

It happened when Lysander was very small; about six or seven, he couldn't remember the exact date. Point is, he knew that he was too little to be able to see over the bathroom sink. It was night, and, according to his mother, way past Lysander and Lorcan's bedtime. The first thing happened as they were marching up the stairs. Well, Lysander was marching up the stairs. Lorcan was running. And Lysander could remember, as though it was yesterday, the little yell that escaped Lorcan's mouth as he tripped and hurtled down the stairs. It was like time had fallen into slow motion as Lorcan came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs with a sickening crunch. He had broken his leg, although a trip to St. Mungo's soon sorted that out. His leg was mended in an instant, but he still had to spend the night in hospital, to get over the shock more than anything else, or so the Healers said. They returned home in the early hours of the morning, and by the time they woke up the next day Lorcan thought the whole thing had been rather amusing, and lost no time in telling everyone who went to visit him the next day. That, Lysander remembered, was what got to him the most: everyone was lavishing all their attention on Lorcan, even though he was completely better.

Lorcan got a stream of visitors the next day, asking how he was feeling, and that it was good that his leg was better. Some of these visitors were the Potters.

" That sounded like a nasty fall," Lily had said to Lorcan, her voice dripping in sympathy.

" Yeah, well at least he'll know not to do it again," James pointed out.

" He probably won't learn actually," piped up Lysander. " He's a bit of an idiot."

" Lysander!" said Lily. She was a year younger than him, but still told him off. " You can't say that! Lorcan's had a traumatic experience!"

" Actually, I thought it was quite fun," said Lorcan, half confirming Lysander's earlier comment.

" Really? Maybe I should let Al try it some time," said James thoughtfully.

Lily and Lorcan laughed, but Lysander glared at the other three. At that moment, Albus was in the living room with the adults, while they were up in Lorcan's room.

" I think I'm going to leave," said Lysander suddenly, and he hurried off to his bedroom. They hadn't realised that he meant leave the house, not leave the room. He entered his bedroom and began shoving things into a small bag he had underneath his bed. He packed a few clothes, a photo of his parents in case he missed them, his toothbrush and a few books, just in case he got bored. He liked to think of himself as a relatively practical thinking child. Some of the time. There was a knock on the door, and before he answered it Lily walked in. Her eyes fell open the bag.

" Lysander?" she said uncertainly. " Are you running away?"

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Lily went and sat on his bed.

" Would you like me to help?" she added. " I'm an expert on running away."

" Really? Then how come you're here, and not in Scotland or something?"

" Because my parents always catch me," she replied. " Well, actually, I never have the guts to do it, but I'm an expert at the packing part."

" Why do you want to run away?" he asked her.

" I thought it might be fun," she shrugged. " Why do you want to run away?"

" Because everyone's giving Lorcan all the attention," he replied. " And if I run away, then they'll give me some attention."

Lily frowned. " But that's just for today. Soon, the adults will forget he broke his leg, and things will go back to normal. Adults always forget stuff like that."

" I still want to at least try and run away," he told her. " I've packed clothes, my toothbrush, a photo and some books."

" You need money and food," she said. " But that's pretty good. Oh, and you should write a note!"

He and Lily spent the next half an hour writing the note. It said:

_Dear Mum and Dad and Lorcan,_

_I have decided to run away because you're spending all your time with Lorcan. If you decide to spend some time with me, then I shall return. If not… I'll see you when I've discovered the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and become world famous._

_From your other son, Lysander._

Soon after that, Lily and the other Potters went home, and Lorcan shut himself away in his bedroom. As Lysander was adding his pocket money to the bag, Luna walked in.

" Hey," she said. " Are you okay?"

" Yes," he said stiffly. " Why wouldn't I be?"

" Oh, I just thought you might be a bit upset because Lorcan was getting some attention," she said, and she smiled. " But we still love you, you know."

He nodded. " Yes, I do know."

She inclined her head slightly, and left the room. For a while, Lysander just stood there. Then, shaking his head, he began unpacking his bag, and pushed all thoughts of running away from his mind. The note fell in amongst the clothes, which he then stuffed hastily under his bed.


End file.
